


Episode I: The Phantom Menace

by jedikylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedikylo/pseuds/jedikylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC insert into Episode I: The Phantom Menace.  </p><p>Eventual Obi-Wan x OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aggressive Negotiations

As the ship approached one of the hundreds of Trade Federation battleships surrounding Naboo, Qui-Gon shifted his stance. The thick brown robe seemed smothering, hindering his movements.

“Captain.”

The Captain turned, fingers anxiously twiddling a dial on the console in front of her.

“Yes, sir?”

“Tell them we wish to board at once,” commanded the Jedi Master.

“Yes, sir.” Turning back the controls and looking up at her view screen, the Captain connected with Neimoidian trade viceroy Nute Gunray. “With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately.

“Yes, yes, of course,” assured Nute, bluish lips stumbling over his reply. “As you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we’d be happy to receive the Ambassador. Happy to.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I’m TC-15 at your service,” burbled a chrome-colored protocol droid. “This way, please.” The door to the conference room slid silently open and closed as the droid and Jedi entered. “I hope your honored sirs will be most comfortable here. My master will be with you shortly,” it added, backing out of the room.

The three Jedi lowered their hoods and moved towards the polished, metallic table in the center of the area.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” murmured Obi-Wan, analyzing his surroundings. “It’s not about the mission, Master. It’s something elsewhere.”

Within her robe, Katska rested one hand on her the hilt of her sabre, fingers absentmindedly tracing the grooves in the metal. Qui-Gon appeared composed, as always, but Obi-Wan seemed unsettled.

“Don’t center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan,” said Qui-Gon, voice strong. “Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs.”

“Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future.”

“But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan,” finished Qui-Gon.

“Yes, Master.” The trio approached the window, looking out at the Trade Federation blockade before Obi-Wan spoke again. “How do you think the trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor’s demands?”

Katska’s lips quirked upwards into a mirthless smile.

“Not long,” she snorted, glancing briefly at the door. “Should be interesting to see how many droids they send down here.”

“These Federation types are cowards,” added Qui-Gon. “The negotiations will be short.”

“I’m surprised they’ve waited this long to ‘negotiate,’” she mused, pacing behind the other two, seated Jedi.

“I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute,” mused Qui-Gon. Katska’s fingers tapped restlessly on the hilt of her sabre as she walked, centering her consciousness on and around the door. TC-15 entered, setting three drinks down onto the table. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon sipped theirs silently, the former making eye contact with Katska.

“Now,” she said abruptly, unsheathing and igniting her lightsaber. “They’ve destroyed the ship.”

The other two stood up immediately, drinks forgotten and their sabres lighting blue and green.

“Dioxis,” barked Qui-Gon, watching the poisonous gas crawl through a vent into the room. Turning their lightsabers off, the three Jedi quickly moved into attack formation near the exit, slipping breathing masks in front of their faces.

“You first,” muttered Katska, shoving TC-15 towards the doors. The panels slid open, allowing the Jedi to catch sight of at least twenty armed droids ready to fire into the conference room.

“Excuse me,” stammered TC-15, shuffling out into the hallway.

“Check it out, Corporal,” buzzed a droid, shifting uneasily. “We’ll cover you.” The three Jedi immediately ignited their sabres, green, blue, and purple lasers lighting up the gas and deflecting the gunfire that erupted a few seconds later.

Qui-Gon moved sharply, slicing in strong, short sweeps while his padawan was more graceful in his lightsaber movements. Katska moved in a mixture of the two styles, punctuating longer, fluid motions of the force with quick, staccato sabre strikes.

“You look like you’ve been training, Obi-Wan,” she grinned, jumping over a droid and kicking its gun out of its hands. “Qui-Gon isn’t as bad of a master as I’d thought.”

“That may be nicest thing you’ve said to me all week,” returned Obi-Wan, neatly slicing through the now-unarmed droid’s torso. “I’m flattered.”

“Focus, Padawan,” called Qui-Gon, effortlessly cutting through three droids.

“My bad,” smiled Katska. Obi-Wan returned her grin as she force-pushed a handful of fighters down the hall, trying to push down the warmth that grew in the pit of his stomach when she made eye contact with him.

He and Qui-Gon moved closer to each other in front of Katska, blades whirling through the air as the three pushed down the hall towards the command center. The latter plunged his blade into the cockpit doors, watching the metal glow a brighter and brighter shade of yellow as he attempted to cut an entrance. Katska aligned her back with Obi-Wan’s, the master and padawan a rotating whirl of purple and blue light.

“Droidekas,” groaned Katska, feeling the approaching presence of more droids.

“Master!” called Obi-Wan, turning briefly to look at Qui-Gon. “Destroyers!” Qui-Gon immediately moved away from the melting door to form a line with Katska and his Padawan.

The two droidekas rolled in front of the trio, unfurling to set up their shields. Four streams of red lasers jetted towards the Jedi, who sent them ricocheting around the hall.

“It’s a standoff,” barked Qui-Gon. “Let’s go.”

Bolting down the hallway, Katska skidded to a halt below a ceiling vent. With a quick flick of her wrist, the metal grating flew away down the passage.

“Qui-Gon, the ventilation-”

“Go!” called the older Master, watching her leap lightly through the gap, he and Obi-Wan close behind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Crouching behind piles of storage containers, the Jedi peered out at the masses of droids.

“Battle droids,” murmured Qui-Gon. “It’s an invasion army.” Katska, on the right side of Obi-Wan, scanned the warehouse, one hand braced lightly on the box to her right.

“I can’t see why the Trade Federation would need them,” she whispered.  
“We’ve got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum,” nodded Qui-Gon. “Let’s split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet.”

“You were right about one thing, Masters,” began Obi-Wan. Katska and Qui-Gon turned to the padawan. “The negotiations were short.”

“Shut up,” grinned Katska, cuffing him affectionately on the head. “Let’s move.”


	2. Four's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katska, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon are joined by everyone's favorite Gungan.

Katska rolled neatly out of one of the ships behind a convoy of droids, taking cover in a clump of trees.  As the battle droids and their ship rolled forward, she caught the sound of Qui-Gon’s voice.  

“Now, get out of here.”

“No, no, mesa stay,” warbled another.   _ Why would Qui-Gon be with another person? _  The unfamiliar voice did not, in fact, belong to a person; as she approached, she noticed a Gungan walking alongside the Jedi.  “Mesa call Jar Jar Binks.  Mesa your humble servant.” 

“That’s completely unnecessary,” interrupted Katska, walking next to the two so that the Gungan was between both Jedi.  

“Oh, but it ‘tis,” blabbered the alien.  “‘Tis demanded by the gods, it ‘tis.”  

“Qui-Gon, I swear-”

“Get down!” roared the Master, pushing the Gungan behind him as he and Katska deflected a volley of enemy fire.  Obi-Wan sprinted towards the three, ducking his head as his Master sent a series of red beams back at the gunners, which exploded in a red and black cloud of fire and smoke.  

“You saved meesa again,” gurgled the Gungan.  

“What’s this?” asked Obi-Wan, eyebrows furrowed in irritated confusion.  

“A local,” said Qui-Gon at exactly the same time as you responded, “An idiot.”  The older Master shot you a half-annoyed, half-laughing look before refocusing.  “Let’s get out of here before more droids show up.”  

“More?  ‘More’ did you spake?”  

Katska made eye contact with Obi-Wan, miming shooting the Gungan and exaggeratedly rolling her eyes as the padawan attempted not to laugh.  The three Jedi loped ahead of the Gungan through the forest.  

“Killing an unarmed creature goes against the Code,” grinned Obi-Wan.  

“Unlike him, creatures are capable of thought,” she snorted.  “Your Master’s too friendly for his own good,” she added fondly.  

“For some reason, he picked you to join us,” joked the padawan, feeling his spirits soar as Katska’s smile morphed into a wide grin.  

“Someone needs to keep you in line.”

“Ex-squeeze-me,” yelled the Gungan.  “But de mostest safest place would be Gunga City.”  

“And where is ‘Gunga City’?” called Katska over her shoulder.  

“Is where I grew up.  ‘Tis a hidden city.”  

The three Jedi stopped, turning to face the alien.  

“A city, Jar Jar?” asked Qui-Gon.  “Can you take us there?”

“On second thought, no,” gargled Jar Jar.  Katska pursed her lips and looked up at the canopy, attempting to maintain her composure.  Seeing her barely-concealed annoyance at Jar Jar’s idiocy, Obi-Wan struggled to keep a straight face.  

“No?” she asked.  “Why not?”

“‘Tis embarrassing,” whined Jar Jar.  “My afraid my’ve been banished.  Da bosses do terrible tings to me if me goen back dare.”

“You hear that?” asked Qui-Gon, turning to point at the source of the sound of rumbling in the distance.  “That is the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way.”

“They will grind us into tiny pieces and blast us into oblivion,” added Obi-Wan, moving menacingly towards the Gungan.  

“Yousa point is well seen,” backtracked Jar Jar, moving towards a foggy copse of trees.  “Dis way.”  

A dark lake came into sight in the middle of the thick foliage; Jar Jar stopped at the water’s edge.  “Wesa goen underwater, okeyday?  Don’t spect a warm welcome.”

“Don’t worry.  This hasn’t been our day for warm welcomes,” responded Qui-Gon.  

“You’re alright?” whispered the padawan, keeping his eyes on Jar Jar as the Jedi held their breathing apparatuses to their faces and began to wade into the blackness.  Katska nodded microscopically, trying not to shiver as the water reached her neck.  She leaned slightly into Obi-Wan before ducking under the surface, making sure to stay close to him as they swam towards the illuminated orbs on the lake’s floor.  

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

The wall of the bubble building rippled aqueously around the four as they entered the hall of the Gungan king.  Removing their masks, the Jedi glanced around at their surroundings, Jar Jar far ahead of them.  

“So good bein home!” he exclaimed.  Cries of shock erupted around them as the Jedi and Jar Jar approached the throne room until they were stopped by a mounted guard. 

“Hey, yousa, stopa dere!”

“Heyo, Cap’n Tarpals, mesa back!” bubbled Jar Jar.

“Noah gain, Jar Jar.  Yousa goen tada bosses. Yousa in big doodoo dis time.”  Jar Jar visibly wilted, ears flopping onto his back as the guard prodded the four towards the throne.  

The Gungan boss was a bloated lump of amphibious fat, body spilling over the edges of his seat.  His chin jiggled as he clucked wetly, shaking his head.  

“Yousa cannot be hair,” boomed Boss Nass.  “Dis army of machines up dare is not gooda.”

“A droid army is about to attack the Naboo,” responded Qui-Gon, voice level.  “We must warn them.”

“Wesa no like da Naboo,” the Gungan complained.  “Da Naboo tink day so smarty.  Day tink day brains so big.”  Obi-Wan stepped forward, face as emotionless as his Master’s.  Katska couldn’t help feeling a small twinge of pride in the way that he was remaining calm as he stood between her and Qui-Gon.  

“Once those droids take control of the surface,” started the padawan, “they will take control of you.”  

“Mesa no tink so,” sighed Boss Nass, leaning back in his throne.  “Day not know of uss-en.”

“They will,” said Katska, locking gazes with the Gungan.  “With all due respect, you can’t hide forever.  Their machines  _ will _ track you, seek you out.”

“You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle,” added Obi-Wan. “What happens to one of you will affect the other.  You must understand this.”

“Wesa no care about da Naboo,” yelled Boss Nass, his gelatinous chin quivering as he spoke.  

“Then speed us on our way,” Qui-Gon responded diplomatically.  “We could use a transport.”

“Oh, wesa gonna speed yous away,” the Gungan nodded.  “Da speediest way tooda Naboo tis goen through the planet core.”  Jar Jar whimpered pitifully, and Katska resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  All too well she remembered Master Yoda’s constant reminder from her days training under him:  _ Control your feelings you must, padawan learner.  With respect you must treat those around you. _

“Thank you for your help,” bowed Qui-Gon.  “we leave in peace.”  As the three Jedi walked towards the exit, Jar Jar, now handcuffed, leaned towards them.  

“Deysa setten yousa up.  Goen through da planet core?  Bad bombin’.  Any help here would be hot,” he added, grinning sheepishly.  After a moment’s hesitation, Qui-Gon turned back to face the boss.  

“We need a navigator to get us through the planet’s core.  I have saved Jar Jar Binks’ life.  He owe me what you call a ‘life debt.’”

 “Hisen live with yous, outlandeer,” nodded Boss Nass.  “Gone wit him.”  The guard holding Jar Jar quickly unlocked his shackles, allowing the Gungan to join the Jedi.  

“So close,” Katska groaned under her breath, glaring jokingly at Obi-Wan’s chuckle.  “Tell me you weren’t thinking it too.”

“I thought it,” grinned the padawan.  “I was waiting for you to say it.”


End file.
